


It's Only You, Loves Me Like You Do

by Moriartied



Series: Group Dynamics [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 24/7 BDSM, BDSM, BDSM rules, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Liam is actually with Sophia, M/M, Mentions of platonic Liam/Louis, Mostly Harry/Louis, Sub Harry, Top Louis, but it's only referenced not actually shown, makes more sense if you've read the rest of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis take their d/s relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only You, Loves Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This should definitely only be read with the rest of the series. It goes more in depth into Harry and Louis' relationship and explains what led up to the stuff in parts one and two. Basically this is important for plot advancement/development. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. Feedback keeps me motivated!
> 
> Title is from Cool by Alesso.

**Date: January 1, 2015**

**Location: LA**

**POV: Louis**

  
  
They've been on break for about month, and most of it has been spent in a whirlwind of celebrating various holidays with various family members. Louis spent his birthday and Christmas in Doncaster while Harry's family was with him in LA, and then Louis flew to LA to spend a couple days with Harry and his Mom and sister before the two of them returned to England, leaving Harry and Louis to spend New Years together at Harry's house. He still thought of it as 'Harry's house', even though just as much of his stuff was there and he spent nearly as much time there as Harry did. Because the flat in London was _their_ flat, but this house was Harry's, because he bought it when they were going through a rough patch, and Louis still has mixed feelings when he thinks about all the times Harry would go there without him and do who knows what with anything that walked on two legs.   
  
Things are better now, though. They've both been working on communication, and while they're still doing the 'open relationship' thing, there's now a clear set of expectations, and they've both been following it. Harry has been open and honest, and while Louis still sometimes feels pangs of jealousy and insecurity, he trusts Harry, and so far their relationship hasn't weakened because of it. Plus Harry's forays with models had helped maintain his image of being available and attainable, which takes some of the pressure off of Louis, and he doesn't need to be seen with Eleanor nearly as much, which is good for both of them really. El has started to get pretty antsy about their relationship now that she's graduated university. She's twenty two, and while living the life of fame by association has been great, she's realizing that she needs something real, something stable and permanent, and she's never going to get that from Louis. He knows she's been seeing Max on and off for the last few months, and he's happy for her. They've already talked about breaking up publicly, but management thinks they should wait until after the tour has started.   
  
So now that he can see the light at the end of the Elounor tunnel, his attitude about everything is just ten thousand times more optimistic. And people are starting to notice. Well, people being Harry and Liam, the latter of whom he talks to on the phone for a good three hours on New Year's Day. Harry's sleeping off a hangover in their bed so Louis wanders around downstairs with his phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder, a wide smile on his face as Liam tells him about the charity fundraiser he's planning for later in the spring.  
  
"That sounds awesome, Li. I'll definitely be there if I can."  
  
"Really? You don't have to. I mean, it'd be great and all, but I don't want you to think I'm guilting you into it--"  
  
Louis shakes his head even though Liam can't see it. "No guilt. I'm happy to help out. It's a great cause, and come on, Gatsby themed party? How epic is that?"  
  
Liam laughs, but Louis can tell how pleased he is that that Louis thinks it's a good idea. And that makes Louis pleased, that Liam cares about his input like that. He flops down on the couch, legs draping over one of the arms and head back on the cushions.  
  
"How're things with Sophia?" he asks. He's knows it's a bit of a touchy subject right now, but he wants to check in. A couple months ago Liam opened up to her about his sexual preferences, more specifically about his identification as a dom, and his interest in Zayn. She took it well, all things considered, but she was having some difficulty deciding whether she was comfortable bringing d/s into their relationship or not. It didn't help that her only real encounter with the lifestyle until now had been the Fifty Shades series, but Liam was slowly explaining to her what a healthy dom/sub relationship would look like, and they were discussing trying some things out to see what they would be comfortable with.  
  
"She liked the blindfold and handcuffs," Liam says after taking a breath. Louis grins, again pleased with himself since he'd helped pick them out online. They were purple and fuzzy, and Louis may or may not have bought a pair for Harry at the same time. "So I think we might be good with bondage," Liam continues. "Pain, not so much, but that's okay. I don't think I would get off on hitting her anyway, you know?"   
  
That makes sense to Louis too. Liam isn't a sadist, he knows that firsthand. Even when he is punishing Louis, he only does what was necessary, and he clearly doesn't enjoy the acts themselves. For him, bdsm isn't about pain, it's about trust, and the mutual benefits a dom and sub provide for each other, emotionally. The sexual aspect would just be a bonus, and since he doesn't have that with Louis, he'd decided to try to approach it with Sophia.  
  
"So sounds like you're making decent progress," Louis hums, and Liam makes a sound of agreement. Louis is about to ask a follow up question when he's suddenly pounced on by a very large and fluffy object that turns out to be Harry in an oversized sweater, who is now laying completely on top of him.  
  
"Is that Leeyum?" Harry asks, chin on Louis' chest, close enough to the phone that the boy on the other end of the line can hear him.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Liam laughs.  
  
"Morning," Harry replies. Then he scoots down Louis' body, pushing up his shirt and pressing his lips to his stomach in a kiss, which turns into a raspberry as he laughs and blows into Louis' soft warm skin.  
  
Louis picks his head up and looks down at him. "What are you even doing?" he asks, brow arched, but his lips are fighting a smile, and they lose that battle when Harry picks his head up and looks up at him with wide innocent green eyes.  
  
"Nothing Daddy," Harry answers with mock indignance, and Louis sucks in a breath as the use of the title goes straight to his cock.  
  
"Shit Li, I'm going to have to call you back," he groans into the phone. He can hear Liam practically cackling in response.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You two have fun, and I'll see you soon," Liam says, and then he hangs up. Louis lets the phone drop to the couch and moans loudly, because Harry has now tugged down his sweats and is wrapping his mouth around his cock, still looking at him with those giant eyes, and Louis is sure this is actually going to be his death.  
  
He won't deny that he loves when Harry gets like this. All playful and innocent, while simultaneously doing his damnedest to drive Louis mad.   
  
"Feeling better babe?" Louis asks, knowing how miserable Harry had looked when Louis had tried to wake him earlier. Their New Years celebration had lasted well into the wee hours of the morning, and Harry had had much more to drink than Louis. Louis had a tendency to not be able to keep his hands to himself while intoxicated, so he tended to stay relatively sober at any event where they knew there would be media coverage. They'd learned that lesson from the Wellington fiasco.   
  
Harry nods, bobbing his head on Louis dick and Louis' hand comes up involuntarily to grip Harry's hair. It's so long now, and Louis loves it. He loves the way Harry practically purrs when he yanks on it, and how easy it is to tangle his hands up in when he's fucking Harry's mouth. Right now he doesn't quite have the energy for that, so he just twines his fingers loosely in the chocolate locks and moans as Harry takes him deeper.  
  
Harry's doing things with his tongue that should be goddamn illegal, and Louis can't help but buck his hips up into Harry's mouth, nearly coming right then and there as Harry sputters and chokes as Louis hits the back of his throat. But it doesn't slow Harry down at all, and he sucks with a furious determination.   
  
Finally Louis can't take it any longer and he clenches his fingers in Harry's hair, tugging him up just a bit so he doesn't actually choke him when he comes hard, spilling into Harry's mouth. Harry swallows down the come, tongue poking out to swipe up the bit that's dripped down onto his chin, and Louis wonders whether he hasn't actually died and gone to heaven.   
  
Harry wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and then crawls back up to sprawl across Louis' body.   
  
"Hi baby," Louis said, looking into those gem-like eyes hovering above him, then tilting his face up to kiss Harry quickly, tasting himself on his lips.   
  
"Hi," Harry replies, then rests his chin on Louis' chest again. They lay like that for a bit, Louis carding his fingers through Harry's hair, and Harry tracing abstract shapes onto Louis chest. Then they both go to talk at the same time.  
  
"What do--"  
  
"So I was thinking--"  
  
They both laugh and then Louis smiles. "You first babe."  
  
Harry hesitates for a moment, chewing his bottom lip, then starts again. "So I was thinking that maybe, um, this could be like, an all the time thing?"  
  
Louis frowns, unsure what Harry is talking about.  
  
"Like, you being my dom. Not just when we're having sex," Harry continues.  
  
Louis sucks in a breath. "Is that something you'd want?" Louis asks. Harry is silent for a moment before nodding slowly, like he's not totally sure.  
  
Louis isn't sure what to say. He never thought that this would be something Harry would want, so he'd never really thought about what it would be like, what it would mean. He presses his lips together and sees Harry's expression slip further into uncertainty.  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry says quietly, shrinking into himself a little and Louis' chest clenches. He shakes his head.  
  
"No, don't do that. Don't feel ashamed for bringing up something you're interested in. What did we say about communication?"  
  
"It's important to know what each other is thinking," Harry mumbles.   
  
Louis smiles and moves to sit up, pulling Harry with him so he's sitting straddling his lap. He drapes his arms around Harry's middle and looks up at him.  
  
"This is certainly something we can talk about," he says. "I can't give you an answer right now."  
  
Harry nods slowly, looking down. "It's okay. I know it's a big deal. And I know I haven't been the best sub so I can understand if you--"  
  
Louis cuts him off with a hand on his jaw, nudging his chin up so he can make eye contact.  
  
"I don't want to hear you talk like that, ever," he says sharply. "You are not a bad sub. We've had some rough patches, but that's normal. And we've both had struggles with our roles, but as long as we remember to actually talk to each other about things, we always end up okay."  
  
Harry's eyes widen slightly at the intensity with which Louis is speaking.  
  
Louis rubs his thumb along Harry's cheek. "That's not why I'm hesitating, Princess," Louis continues. "It's not you. I'm just...not sure this is what would be best for us. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to be a dom all the time." He furrows his brow as he speaks, thoughts racing in his mind. He knows he should tell Harry about Liam, but he's not quite sure how.  
  
Harry is looking at him with questioning eyes now though, and Louis knows he has to explain. He takes a deep breath. "It's hard, being a dom," he starts. "I mean, most of the time it comes naturally to me, but sometimes it's just...too much. Too much thinking, too much responsibility, and I just can't take it."  
  
Harry looks worried, and Louis knows that he's probably feeling like it's his fault somehow, that Louis' insecurities are because of him, but that's absolutely not the case. Louis tries to find the words to explain himself. "It's just that sometimes I, um, I need to submit? Like, I need a dom of my own, to get me out of my own head and help me see things more clearly. And well, I've been um, subbing for Liam, for a while now..." he trails off, chewing the inside of his lip as he glances up at Harry for his reaction.  
  
Harry's brows are furrowed in confusion. "How long?" he asks. He doesn't sound mad, but Louis still feels bad for having hidden this from him.   
  
"A little more than two years?" Louis says, wincing.  
  
Harry nods slowly, but his expression isn't giving anything away.  
  
"So... You've been... With him?" Harry asks, and now he frowns.  
  
But Louis is quick to shake his head. "No. It's not like that. It's not sexual or romantic it's just... he gets me. Like, he knows exactly what to say to make me snap out of my moods, and he gives me advice..." he drops his hands into his lap, staring at them for a moment. He knows he needs to tell Harry everything now, but he doesn't want Harry to see him as weak or broken, so he's still hesitating.  
  
Harry can tell he's holding something back. "C'mon Lou, it's okay," he says, reaching for Louis' hands. "You can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
Louis nods and takes a breath, then resolves himself, committing to full disclosure. "Sometimes he punishes me. Like when I get out of control. It helps calm me down and center me."  
  
He expects to see disgust on Harry's face. Or disillusionment at least. But instead Harry is nodding, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth.  
  
"I get that," he says softly, squeezing Louis' hands. "That's...that's why I asked if we could do this all the time. I know what you mean about getting out of control. I feel like that too. And it gets better when we do scenes and stuff, but I think... I think I need there to be non-sexual aspects too. Because sometimes I feel like I can't trust myself, and I do stupid shit just because, and like, if I had rules and consequences, like, maybe it would be easier."  
  
Louis is a little amazed at Harry's self-awareness. He definitely has nowhere near that much understanding of his own head. He just knows that sometimes he feels like he's losing it, and Liam makes that better. And he's so incredibly relieved that Harry gets that. He smiles and squeezes Harry's hands back.  
  
"So we'll think about this, okay?" He asks, looking up at Harry. "It's a big step, and we both need to be absolutely sure before we agree to anything."  
  
Harry nods, and then Louis leans in to kiss him softly. They sit on the couch together for a while after that, eventually putting in a movie, and then when that's over, Harry gets up to make them dinner and Louis goes into their bedroom to call Liam back, because he needs the boy's endless patience and wisdom to calm the racing thoughts in his head and soothe his doubts.  
  
\--  
  
A week later, Louis and Harry sit down at the kitchen table with a piece of paper between them. It's oddly formal, but they're both very serious about this, Louis especially. He wants to make sure they both know exactly what's going on and that they each fully accept the terms. Louis pushes the paper towards Harry, who starts to read the rules that are written there.  
  
_1\. The following set of rules will be in place at all times unless a safeword is used, at which point the rules are suspended until the person who used the safeword gives the indication to reinstate them._

 _2\. Rules may be added at any time, but only if we both agree on them._  
  
_3\. You will not submit to anyone but me._

_4\. You will do all the cleaning, cooking, and laundry._

Harry laughs a little when he reads this one, because it’s not like that’s anything new. His eyes scan down to the next line.

 _5\. On nights when we are in the same city we spend the night together._  
  
6\. On nights before shows, unless we have contractual obligations, we will be in bed together by midnight.

_7\. If you’re out on your own, you limit yourself to one drink per hour._

Harry’s lip tug into a frown, but he doesn’t protest against any of the rules. They’d talked about most of this already, so the written rules are just to make things official.

_8\. There will be “maintenance punishments” once a week._

_9\. You will make a set of flash cards with punishments and rewards on them, which will be used when they are deserved._

_10\. If you feel like you need to be punished or dealt with more harshly, you will wear a black scarf in your hair._

_11\. If you need to be taken care of, you will wear a blue scarf._

_12\. If you want a sexual scene, you will wear a red scarf._

They’d come up with the color scheme because sometimes Harry didn’t want to ask for things, and Louis needed a way to know what kind of a mood he was in. Harry nodded as he continued reading.

_13\. We will talk every day. We won’t keep any secrets from each other._

_14\. During scenes and punishments you will call me ‘sir’ or ‘daddy’._

_15\. You will tell me ahead of time all your plans that involve leaving the flat or hotel. You don’t have to ask permission, but I can veto something if I feel it’s unhealthy or unsafe._  
  
By the time Harry gets to the bottom of the page, Louis is starting to feel the jitter of nerves. The last rule is written on the back of the page and Louis braces himself for Harry to turn it over and read it. He takes a deep breath as Harry flips the page over.  
  
_16\. At all times when in private, you will wear a collar. In public you will wear a cuff bracelet. This will serve as a reminder of who you belong to._  
  
Harry looks up, eyes wide. While he was reading, Louis had reached down into the bag next to him and pulled out two boxes, sliding them across the table to Harry. He waits anxiously as Harry opens the smaller one and lifts up the black leather band that is etched with a rope pattern along the borders. It has two buckles on the underside that close with a key lock. Harry turns it over in his hands, eyes still wide, but smile growing.   
  
"It's gorgeous, Lou," he says finally, voice cracking a little. Louis smiles back at him with a lump in his throat.   
  
"You're okay with wearing it all the time?" Louis asks, wanting to make sure.   
  
Harry nods, and he's already undoing the buckles to wrap the cuff around his wrist. He holds his hand out to Louis when he's done, and Louis smiles as he takes the key from the box and fits it into the lock. Then Harry goes to open the second box, hands shaking slightly, and Louis stands up, walking to the other side of the table and resting his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry sucks in an audible breath as he pulls the collar from the box. It's a similar design to the cuff, but thinner and more delicate, with a small padlock hanging from the clasp. Harry is trembling as he lifts it up, holding it out to Louis who takes it with equally shaky hands. Harry gathers his long hair in his hand, holding it away from his neck so Louis can fit the collar around it.   
  
By the time Louis gets the lock secured, they're both overwhelmed by emotion. Harry's hands are clinging to Louis' forearms while he works to take shaky breaths, and Louis' eyes are burning to match the lump in his throat. They stare at each other for a moment, and then Harry tugs Louis down and they're kissing, and crying, and then laughing, and somehow they end up on the floor with Louis straddling Harry’s waist and pinning his arms above his head.  

Louis trails the fingers of his free hand along the collar, sucking in a breath. “Looks so pretty,” he murmurs, staring down at the boy with adoring eyes. “Love knowing that you’re mine.”

“All yours,” Harry agrees, voice low and rough as he looks up, meeting Louis’ gaze, and then they’re scrambling to get each other’s clothes off, with what can only be described as hunger in both their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, comments are super important to keep me motivated to write. Just let me know how you felt about it, and the series as a whole. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Thanks loves!
> 
> Also I exist on [tumblr](http://coltonfuckinghaynes.tumblr.com) sometimes if you want to come find me.


End file.
